


James Griffin and Kaela One Shots

by MageWarrior



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: This is my new one-shot series for my two pairings. Hope you all like this pairing and one-shot.Please leave comment and give feedback. Thanks. Enjoy reading.A Whole New WorldSummary: After reuniting with each other, Kaela doesn’t still recovered her lost memories and does not remember her best friend, James Griffin. James wanted her to have a pleasant peaceful memory before they leave for their mission to defeat Honerva. James’s feelings for her grew stronger as he took her on a magical ride and Kaela develops romantic feelings for the MFE commander.





	James Griffin and Kaela One Shots

Kaela walked back to her quarters after a long day and shopping with the girls for Pidge finding a dress for her date with Lance. She smiled to herself proudly knowing that Lance took her advice and just be himself. She walked inside her room, seeing Kosmo with the mice sleeping on the floor. She pet him gently before she got changed in her nightgown and put her hair into a braid. She then looked at her stuff for tomorrow’s launch and forgotten to pack some healing potions and water.

Kaela made her way to the kitchen and get some water but found James Griffin, the MFE commander. She saw him eating while looking at his report and she doesn’t want to disturb him not until Sal saw her at the entrance. “Ah, your highness! Hold on a tick. I got something for you!”

Kaela winced, seeing that she was caught, and James looked at her and stood up straight bowing down politely. “Your highness.”

Kaela smiled a little, seeing him being very polite. “Please call me Kaela. There’s no need for you to call me by my title, gentlemen.”

Sal smiled, “Alrighty. I got you some food for the trip. It is nutritious, just the way Hunk cooked it.”

Kaela smiled, “Thank you for this lovely meal.” She took the box and then looked at James who was standing there awkwardly. “I… I just wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?” James asked.

“For helping me get my brother out of his lion. And also, for saving me.” Kaela says smiling at James who had a light smile.

“It’s the least I could do. It’s apart of my job to ensure your safety.” James says, smiling at her. Kaela can’t help but feel somewhat safe around him even though she doesn’t know him. Or so she thought. All of memories from her past were all coming back to her. Kaela knew he looked familiar, like she has seen him from somewhere.

They looked in each other’s eyes for a moment until Kaela saw the reports on the table. “Making late reports?” Kaela asked, gesturing to the tablet and reports.

“Yeah. I double checked it.” James replied as he put his hands on his pockets.

“Oh, I don’t want to disturb you.” Kaela says as she was beginning to leave while putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Feeling she had disturbed him.

“No, it’s ok. I uh, I am just about to finish up.” James said as put his things away and then looked at Kaela who wore a light purple nightgown and her hair was up in a braid.

“Um, have you seen Arizona at night time?” James asked.

“No. I um, haven’t but I have seen the sunset. It’s breathtaking.” Kaela smiled remembering the sunset and she now wanted to explore the world, but they have a mission to do. To stop her moth- Honerva.

“I thought princesses can go anywhere.” James thought, now interested and put his reports down.

“Well, not this princess.” Kaela gave him a smile and James nodded in understanding that her life became complicated after being captured. He had heard from the paladins that she had her memories altered and doesn’t remember anything from her time in Earth or him. He wanted to tell her that they were best friends so badly but now seems not the right time.

“There are a lot of things to see outside of the Garrison. Other than seeing it during missions.” James says. “You could see the stars, canyons and the lights.”

“How? I mean, we have a mission tomorrow morning. We all need a good rest, Griffin.” Kaela pointed out.

James chuckled, “Please call me James. A-and I know that I knew you and you don’t, but I won’t hurt you. I promise.” Kaela nodded slowly and smiled as she followed him out to the hangars.

She is also worried what Keith or Shiro will say if she snuck out again. “Uh, you sure we can do this?”

“Sure, do you trust me?” James asked climbing up the pod with Kaela looking at him with eyes widen at his words. Feeling like she had heard those words before and feeling that this type of scenario had happened before.

“What did you just say?” Kaela asked, looking into his eyes deeply.

“Do you trust me?” James asked again, offering his hand to her.

“Yes.” Kaela replied softly as she took his hand with no hesitation and she saw him starting the pod and flew out of the hangars with Kaela seeing all of the lights from the people down below her and her long raven hair flew in the wind gently.

The two realised they were still holding hands, the both of them let go of each other and awkwardly looked both sides of the pod. James looked over to her and saw her looking over the night sky and horizon. It was a breathtaking view to her. He was glad to finally seeing her smile.

She then heard James singing to her softly. And it was the most softest soothing voice she ever heard, similar to Keith’s voice.

**James:** _I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

James flew up above the clouds with Kaela holding on to his arm and then saw the moon with the stars shining and the clouds everywhere in the sky. Kaela let out a small gasp as she saw the beauty of the night sky.

**James:** _A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point view_

_No one tells us now_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we’re only dreaming_

James then heard Kaela singing with excitement in her voice and smiled to himself, hearing her beautiful singing voice. And also seeing her being free and adventurous side made him smile again. It was a great time seeing her like this. Kaela was always adventurous when they were young.

**Kaela:** _A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I’m way up here_

_It’s crystal clear_

_That now I’m in a whole new world with you_

Kaela was feeling the air as she reached out for the clouds and then saw James offering her to try piloting the pod. She happily pilot the pod with James’s hand behind her back, so she won’t fall out.

**James:** _Now I’m in a whole new world with you_

**Kaela:** _Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

James then took the controls as they go through the canyon arch and sped up through the canyons with Kaela holding onto James’s arm tightly and squealed.

_A whole new world (_ **James:** _Don’t you dare close your eyes)_

_A hundred thousand things to see (_ **James:** _Hold your breath- it gets better)_

_I’m like a shooting star I’ve come so far_

_I can’t go back to where I used to be_

**James:** _A whole new world (_ **Kaela:** _Every turn a surprise)_

_With new horizons to pursue (_ **Kaela:** _Every moment gets better)_

**Both:** _I’ll chase them anywhere_

_There’s time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

James then guided them back to the Garrison seeing the lights shining with Kaela looking in awe at the view of the garrison with the stars shining.

**James:** _A whole new world (_ **Kaela:** _A whole new world)_

_That’s where we’ll be (_ **Kaela:** _That’s where we’ll be_

Kaela looked at James and then laid her head on his shoulder with a fond smile with James looking at her with loving eyes as he felt his feelings for his long-lost best friend are stronger than before.

**James:** _A thrilling chase_

**Kaela:** _A wonderous place_

**Both:** _For you and me_

They finished singing and looked at each other lovingly. Even though Kaela doesn’t remember her memories of him, Kaela still feels her heart yearning for him while James had held these strong feelings for her for a very long time. He never gave up on finding her but then gave up assuming she was dead.

James and Kaela landed the pod on the ground near a small remote city near the Garrison where they saw people singing. James then gave his jacket to Kaela seeing she was a bit chilly and she gripped the jacket closer to her chest.

“That’s what I want to see when the war is over.” Kaela says looking at the people.

“What?” James asked, looking at her.

“Them. Celebrating. Dancing and being happy.” Kaela replied, gesturing to the people who were dancing. “Also, that’s what I would like to see when I go to Planet Zelza.”

“Zelza? Is that where Princess Serene lived?” James asked, now interested in the planet where the Princess is originated. He knew of this through Sam but not about everything.

Kaela nodded and turned to see his indigo eyes. “Yes. I am a mage. And well, I uh, went there for training for a while until the paladins needed my help.”

“I see. But isn’t that what you wanted?” James asked, seeing that her smile disappeared and turned into a sad frown.

“To be honest. Not really. I wanted to do more. Like, exploring the universe. Planets and help people.” Kaela replied. “Like how the paladins were doing before.”

“That definitely sounds like you.” James chuckled as Kaela smiled brightly.

“That’s the first time I heard you laughing, James Humphrey Griffin.” Kaela smirked as James stopped and looked at her incredulously.

“W-What? You do remember?” James asked.

“Just little fragments of my past but like what Allura said, make new memories even though you lost them. Can’t waste time trying to remember them.” Kaela says.

James nodded in agreement. “Uh, Ella?”

“Yes, James?” Kaela says as she looked in his eyes. James was lost in her beautiful light purple eyes and had forgotten what he was saying and then looked away.

“We better get going.” James said, looking into her light purple eyes.

“I’m ready.” Kaela says as they made their way back to the Garrison. James landed gracefully in the hangar. James rubbed his legs as Kaela smacked her lips together, then take off his jacket and gave to him.

And sat in silence in the pod for a moments until they both saw a shooting star flying past by. “Do you think we’ll win this war?” James asked.

“We will. I have complete faith that we’ll win this war. You’ll live a peaceful life.” Kaela assures him. “I know it.”

James smiled. “And I also want you to have a peaceful life as well.”

Kaela smiled and then got off the pod with James helping her get off. “Until tomorrow, princess.”

“Thanks. For the magical ride.” Kaela thanked him as they leaned in and then the lights turned on with James jumping in surprise and fell off the pod. They both saw Iverson standing in the entrance with a stoic face.

“Sir, I was...” James starts to say something as Kaela helped him up on his feet.

“I know what you are up to, Officer Griffin.” Iverson says as his expression soften. “You two are catching up. I know what it feels like.” James and Kaela stood quietly until Iverson chuckled. “Well, unresolved feelings between you two kids. Come on, princess. Your brother is waiting for you.”

Kaela nodded and starts to walk back to her room and then looked back at James and then went towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, princess.” James replied.

Kaela walked out of the hangars with a smile and walked back to her room. James then faced Iverson who smiled at him. “Sir?” James raised an eyebrow; it was his first time seeing him smiling.

“Nothing cadet, if you truly love her. Make sure you cherish every moment with her. She’s special. Don’t waste it.” Iverson says as he patted him on the back. “Now, get some sleep.”

Kaela walked to her room and saw Keith standing with arms crossed and her mother with a big grin on her face. “Uh, hi?” Kaela greeted with a small awkward smile at them.

“Where were you?” Keith asked sternly, walking towards her.

“Nowhere.” Kaela lied as she saw Keith giving her the look.

Kaela sighed in defeat. “Ugh, fine. I was with Officer Griffin on a moonlit flight.”

Krolia then squealed happily. “Oh, my sweetheart. That’s wonderful to hear! Was it romantic? Did you kiss?!”

“Mom, that is not the issue here. She completely snuck out of the garrison with Griffin.” Keith pointed.

“Guys, nothing happened. He just gave me a lift around and then went back. Nothing romantic is happening between us, if it was, then I would tell you or the girls.” Kaela assures her family.

“Are you sure? I mean, when you guys first met, you hated him.” Keith pointed out, remembering their first meeting and it was not a very good first meeting between them. They always argued throughout their mission.

“I’m sure, Keith. I am 100% sure.” Kaela says kissing him on the cheek and Krolia hugged her daughter.

“Well, then, we’ll let you sleep. I will be with Kolivan and you two better rest up.” Krolia says as she left her children to rest.

Keith turned to Kaela who was getting ready for bed. “Goodnight.” Keith kissed her on the forehead and went to his room. He smiled a little thinking his sister has finally found love all over again after losing her first love. She was letting go of the past and moving on to have a better future.


End file.
